


Thin Fucking Ice

by GoringWriting



Series: Adventures of the Baby Knights of Camelot [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Crushes, Feelings, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The two people the Baby Knights of Camelot will allow to court Merlin. If they ever man up.
Relationships: Gwaine/Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Adventures of the Baby Knights of Camelot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062029
Comments: 4
Kudos: 187





	Thin Fucking Ice

There are two facts that you would have to be blind and dumb not to know within your first hour of being in Camelot.

The first is that The Manservant to the King, Merlin, it the King's best friend. The King doesn't go anywhere without him. Allows the cheeky man to get away with far more than any royal would ever consider appropriate.

The second part to that fact is that the King will never admit it to Merlin not to anyone else unless his life is in danger. 

Which it often is.

But that fact is as clear as the King's blonde hair.

Galahad knew it after he saw the King intentionally miss hitting the man with a thrown goblet. 

Lovell figured it out when he heard Merlin and the King going over a speech the King was going to be making.

Gingalain figured it out when Merlin called the King a Prat and all the King did was call him and idiot

AFFECTIONATELY.

Loholt having been raised in Camelot and in the Citadel had known since he was a boy and watched the two fight with maces and had seen Merlin save the Prince's life. First from a dagger and then from poison.

Florence admits he didn't see it at first. But then again he was a commoner and was used to Royalty and Nobility not wanting to waste their time on commoners.

But he'll admit what clued him in was the speed at which the King had run to get his Manservant to the Physician after said Manservant had been hit by a crossbow bolt in the side.

Of course The King would never admit it outside of an attack and he does get attacked quite a bit. And he'd never admit to to Merlin's face. But that's fine. Merlin knows the truth.

Kings of other Kingdoms know the truth. 

It seems only Knights don't seem to realize it.

The second fact is that both Sir Lancelot and Sir Gwaine are in love with Merlin. Sir Gwaine is constantly showering Merlin in physical affection. Hugs and cheek kisses and arms around shoulders. 

Sir Lancelot is quiet in his devotion. Instead choosing to gift Merlin with small trinkets and cloth and at one point a new jacket. All while looking at Merlin like he hangs the sun, moon, and stars.

Their love for Merlin is even more obvious than the King's brotherly affection. 

It's not like Sir Gwaine is quiet about his love.

The Baby Knights of Camelot are not okay with this per se, but they admit that of Merlin were to end up with anyone it would be either Sir Gwaine or Sir Lancelot. 

Both men have saved his life. Both men have willingly followed him into danger. Both men listen when Merlin warns of trouble. Both men help him with his chores before a Baby Knight can. They both help Merlin save the King. And they give their time to Merlin. sneaking off with him on picnics and quiet lunches. Sitting with him while he grinds herbs for Gaius. They give him their time and their affection. 

The Baby Knights aren't happy about it but if they had to choose someone to court Merlin it would be one of them.

But it's a close thing.

However in order for them to be courting him one of them would have to bloody make a damn move.

Watching them pine while giving Merlin "tokens of friendship" is physically painful to watch. 

Even Sir Leon, who is usually very proper, sighs in exasperation is when he sees the three of them together.

The choice is one of the few things the Baby Knights can't agree on. Gingalain and Florence both think Sir Lancelot would be the better option for Merlin. Florence imagines the perfect Knight, like the ones in stories he fell asleep to as a child. Stories of love where the Knight sweeps the girl or boy off their feet and he sees Sir Lancelot. He's everything a commoner would want in a Knight. Gingalain knows Merlin is not one for excitement. He works hard all day for the King and Gaius and when has time off he deserves a bit of peace and relaxation and Sir Lancelot can give that to him.

Surprisingly, Galahad, for all his closeness to Sir Lancelot, believes Sir Gwaine to be the better choice for Merlin. Lovell agrees with him. Merlin needs to know how loved he is, and while every look Sir Lancelot gives him screams love. But, to see that you must also be looking. Merlin needs to hear it, and Sir Gwaine is never shy about proclaiming his affections for Merlin every minute of every day while also employing intimate proclamations of love to Merlin in private.

Loholt personally doesn't understand why the three of them can't all be together. He's seen couples in threes and fours. It's not unheard of and if anyone could put aside jealousy for love it would be Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot. They'd die for Merlin if he asked.

The others say that while they both love Merlin the two knights would also have to love each other and that their personalities are too different.

Loholt disagrees. He's seen the two of them on the field of battle. They fight like they've been doing it together since childhood. In social interactions, Sir Gwaine makes a spectacle of himself drawing all attention to him while Sir Lancelot stays back and observes. One time the three of them took part in a prank war and they nearly fell the Citadel. 

Opposite does not mean incompatible. Loholt is pretty sure the three of them will be happy together.

If they ever make a move.


End file.
